


The Bet

by skyz



Series: Canyons of Steel [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take a Saturday detention to see past labels. It only took a bet with Puck about getting into Rachel Berry's granny panties. Things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series that was meant to be a longer fic, but that didn't work out. So drabbles. Written in 09 before the back 9 eps.

“ _You_ …?” Puck asked suggestively as he nodded towards Rachel who was gesturing wildly while talking to Artie.

Santana shook her head.

“No,” she snapped. 

“You couldn’t even if you wanted to,” Puck said and laughed. 

Santana glanced around for second and seeing that no one was paying attention stepped closer to Puck.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She’s strictly dickly,” Puck said matter of factly.

“Says you.” Santana smirked and added, "She dumped you.”

“Naw. I dumped her.”

“Whatever. Why are we talking about this?” Santana asked dismissively.

“You’re being all patriotic and shit,” Puck muttered.

“You don’t even know what patriotic means and for the record I’m not doing it for our country, Puck.”

“You’re being nice and stuff and that’s not you. Besides like I said Rachel’s straight and no one’s going to believe that you’re together.”

“You’re saying I can’t make it to home base?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“Or are you betting I won’t make it to home base?”

Puck’s grin was more of a leer.

Santana leered back at him.

“Yeah I am. I say you can’t and if you haven’t by this exact day next month then you get to be Quinn’s slave for the next two months. I’m tired of doin’ shit for her and listening to her bitch all damn day. Like, I already told her a million times, I’m sorry I knocked you up. Plus she’s getting kinda fat and it brings me down.”

“And if I do then I get your guitar. And there will be pictures so you don’t get to say it didn’t happen. Deal?”

“Deal,” Puck agreed and they bumped fists. “But you’re not getting Priscilla. There’s just no way.”

“Oh I’m going to have her and I’ll enjoy her, Puck. She’ll be mine by next month and so will Rachel. Now watch the master at work,” she drawled and walked away.


End file.
